I'm Coming Home
by TheShamyFan123
Summary: Based on my Mary Watson headcannon: After his suicide and before his return, Mary used to visit Sherlock's grave to "talk" to him and update him on John's life and the lives of all his friends. I love Sherlock/Mary friendship. Also a dash of Sherlolly!


**A/N: Based on the headcannon in the description. My tumblr name is: theshamyfan123 if anyone wanted to know. I love Marylock friendship and thought this would have been a sweet thing for their relationship. There is a dash of Sherlolly as well, you have been warned. Enjoy, dears**

###

Sherlock breathed in the London air deeply, as if he had never experienced it before, as he began to walk amongst a crowd of people. He had been gone from home a long time at this point, but that was all about to change. Tonight, he would reveal himself to John and begin his plan to return to his former life. To the citizens of London, Sherlock was a ghost. His death had been a hot topic for weeks after it had occurred, but now it was old news, and no one noticed Sherlock's presence at all.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to visit the cemetery where he was supposed to be buried, but that is where he ended up. Noting he was alone, he hovered around the black tombstone that read "Sherlock Holmes". He ran his hand along the rough top of the stone and thought about the last time he was here. John had asked him to not be dead. A smirk flashed over Sherlock's face.

"Be careful what you wish for, Dr. Watson," he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the front gate and he quickly made his way to hide behind a nearby tree. He had intended on quietly making his way out of the cemetery, but curiosity got the better of him. He peered from behind the tree to see a blonde woman, who looked to be in her thirties, carrying a lunch box and some flowers. He expected her to be there to mourn her late mother or something of that nature, but was shocked when she placed the flowers on his grave and take a seat beside the tombstone.

"Hello, Sherlock," she greeted warmly.

Sherlock watched in confusion as the woman removed the bulky scarf and woolen hat she donned and place it next to her lunch box. He was certain he had never seen this woman before in his life.

She chuckled, "I know it's been a while since I've visited, but so much as gone on since the last time! Don't worry, I'll fill you in."

She plopped the lunch box on her lap and dug around at the contents. Finally deciding on the apple that lay at the bottom. She polished it against her shirt and took a bite. The cemetery was so hushed that the crunch of her bite echoed. She nibbled on the apple for a while before wrapping the remains in a napkin and putting it away.

She readjusted herself so that she was facing his grave, "I think John has figured out that I come here sometimes," she said, "but he hasn't asked any questions. To be honest, he's been acting rather strangely lately. I feel like he's hiding something, I just can't figure out what it is."

'_Ah,'_ realization hit Sherlock, _'That must be Mary'_. Mycroft had informed Sherlock of John's new life. He had moved out of Baker Street, met a nice nurse named Mary, and moved in with her. He knew of Mary but he had never seen her. But what Sherlock didn't know is why she was visiting his grave on her lunch hour. With the way she spoke, she apparently had done this on several other occasions.

"It really has been a while since I've visited," she began again, "but as I said before, a lot has gone on since the last time."

He leaned his head forward a bit, concentrating on her words. He was curious about what had gone on in his absence. Had he been forgotten?

"John is doing better. He still misses you dearly…..the nightmares still come sometimes. He says they are about the war, but I don't believe him. I know he dreams of that day." Her voice was hushed when she mentioned the day everyone thinks he took his life. "You meant so much to him, Sherlock. Still do."

"Mrs. Hudson had been gone visiting her sister, but she is back home now. She tells me it's quiet without you around, though. Says sometimes she waits to hear gunshots coming from 221 but it never happens."

Sherlock was not an emotional man, but he felt his breathing become a tad ragged thinking of John and Mrs. Hudson. How they had missed him.

"Lestrade and his wife have separated again, but that isn't really anything new. Those two reconcile and separate every other week. I feel bad for him, he's such a nice man. Also, Harry and Clara are back together! Harry's been trying to be apart of John's life more. She swears she has quit drinking."

Sherlock rolled his eyes_, 'Hardly,'_ he thought to himself.

"Hardly," Mary snorted.

Sherlock arched his eyebrow and smiled.

"Molly misses you too. Says she thinks of you every time she looks at her microscope. Apparently you used it more than her!" Mary laughed softly before continuing, "Her life has changed quite a bit. I think she's making a big mistake."

He froze. What was going on with Molly? He hadn't seen her since she helped him fake his death. He would be a liar if he said his thoughts hadn't often turned to her. The woman who never ceased to surprise him.

"Oh, Sherlock, she's engaged. Can you believe it? He's an idiot, incredibly dull. I'm the only one who has met him yet. They met on some kind of blind date. I've barely seen her since she told me the news. That's not even the worst part, Sherlock! The worst part is that he looks a lot like-"

"Hey, you!" They both heard John Watson call from the distance. Sherlock watched as Mary scrambled to her feet to embrace him in a hug. It was overwhelming to see his best friend after all this time. He had considered stepping forward and announcing his return right there and then, but he decided that causing a scene in a cemetery was probably a little more than disrespectful.

"How did you know I was out here?" she teased, placing her hands on her hips.

He winked, "I had an instinct. So this is where you slip off to sometimes?"

"Yes," she smiled and turned back to Sherlock's tombstone, "I don't know why, but coming here and updating him on everyone's lives makes it feel like he's still out there somewhere. Like he can hear me."

"I think it's a sweet thing for you to do, Mary."

"I know I never met him, but he was so important to you. Trying to have a connection with him makes me feel closer to you. I like to think that if he were still with us, we would have been friends."

John took her hand and approached the tombstone, "I know you two would have. You're actually very much alike in some ways."

"Well, lunch hour is almost up, John. We better be heading back."

John squinted at his wrist watch before casting one last glance at the grave, "Yes, better go."

As they walked out of sight, Sherlock could faintly hear their conversation, "So, Dr. Watson, any details about this "special date" tonight?"

"Uh, uh, uh. No hints, darling!"

When he was sure they were gone, he emerged from behind the tree. Yes, tonight was certainly going to be special. It would be a night John Watson and Mary Morstan would never forget. Tonight, Sherlock Holmes would be returning from the dead. He heard his phone ding in his pocket:

_**I suggest you lay low until tonight, don't want to raise unwanted attention. Not amongst the living again yet, dear brother.**_

_**-Mycroft**_

Walking down the streets of London again, Sherlock replayed Mary's stories in his head. A lot had changed since his departure, but that didn't make returning back to his old life any less exciting. He couldn't wait to be back home at Baker Street with Mrs. Hudson, solving cases with John and Lestrade, experimenting in the morgue with Molly, and now maybe getting to know Mary.


End file.
